All's Fair in Love and War
by XxYo-YoxX
Summary: The Chairman would never let a seventeen year old girl into the army, right? She would never be in the Delta Squad, right? She would never start to have a crush on one of them....right? Wrong -ON MAJOR HOLD-
1. Private Stevie Pariah

**Second Fanfic, Woot! I'm sorry but for the guys that read the Nightmare After Halloween, I'm probably not gonna update as soon as I usually do, but, please be patient.**

**Oh, and I recommed you go to my profile to see a picture of the girl in the story, but in the picture she looks younger than she really is so picture a little older, k? Language Warning, but you know, it wouldn't be GoW without the language *smirk***

**Disclaimer: Don't own gears of war, nuff said**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

A young girl at about the age of seventeen walked down a deserted road stepping over a body every couple of steps, and most of them weren't human. She kept her head down and stopped every now and then to bend down and take a strange necklace off of a certain human. She put the necklaces she had already collected around her neck, she had gathered five so far, only one more to find. It took her a while seeing how most of the body's were Locust and Stranded, she walked around a corner and noticed that a shiny thing glimmered in the sunlight, she walked over to find a body of a COG Soldier, the thing that was shining was his helmet.

"Sorry Jones." she muttered under her breath as she carefully slipped the necklace over his head, and then putting it over her own, "There we go," she muttered to herself, "I finally found my whole squad." she sighed and brought her hand up to her ear and pressed a button which a voice spoke through it, "_Control here."_

It was a female voice in which she new belonged to a women named Anya Stroud, she was a Lieutenant with long blond hair usually put in a bun, "This is Omega Squad member Stevie, reporting in," she spoke clearly, "The mission was a success."

"_Excellent News." _the women, Anya, responded, "_Hows the rest of the team?" _the girl visibly winced at the question, and then sighed once more, "I am sorry to report that the rest of Omega Squad has been KIA." she spoke with a hint of guilt in her voice.

_"Oh," _she responded a little surprised,"_I'm sorry to hear that, Private Pariah." _

Stevie Pariah was a Private in the army of the COGs, most of the Gears didn't even know she existed, because it would prove unbelievable that the Chairman would permit a _seventeen _year old _girl _to join the army, it was absurd, but for some odd reason he allowed her to join, and only the Chairmen knew why.

She had long dark brown hair, which she always had in a pony-tail, but some of it fell in front of her face completely covering her right eye, she also wore a pair of dark blue goggles on her head, which she barely put over her eyes, but, hey, you never know, might need it sometime, and plus she liked the way it looked on her forehead.

She had on no armor, she didn't like the way it look, _and_ it was to heavy for her to carry, so she had on a black baggy jacket that was opened to reveal a dark blue shirt, she also wore black baggy pants, and of course, she had on black gloves, most soldiers wouldn't even dare go out onto the field with no armor on, but these cloths she had on were special to, they were almost bullet proof, almost, they were a few weak spots on it, like where the pockets were, but she could deal with that.

"Stevie out," she spoke but then said something else, "Oh, and, Stroud, please don't call me Pariah."she walked out into the open deserted street again as Anya responded, "_Right, the KR should be on its way to pick you up, Control Out." _

Stevie sighed for a third time as she heard she was going to be picked up by a King Raven, aka, a KR, yes, it was a fast way to get around, but she hated flying, she was absolutely terrified of heights and the Raven not having any doors didn't help what-so-ever.

She continued to walk down the roads trying to be careful not to step on any of the body's, except the Locust's of course, most girls would be crying there heart out if they learned that they had lost six friends, but she didn't.

Thats what separated her and most girls, she didn't show emotions, except one, she sometimes felt a bit of guilt and regret, but that was it, no happiness, no joy, the only thing she really felt and sometimes showed was sadness, and she hadn't cried in five years, but she didn't have anything to fight for, seeing how all of her family members had died when she was nine.

She joined the army because, well, she didn't actually no why she did join the army, but she just wanted to do something, not sit around waiting to die, she wanted to make a difference, even if it was only a little one.

She also disliked it when people called her, Pariah, yes, it was her last name but she was ashamed of it, after all, Pariah meant outcast, and she wanted to prove that she wasn't and outcast, at least she hoped she wasn't.

When her family died no one would take her in, not even the stranded, '_Maybe thats why he let me join the army,' _she thought bitterly, '_He felt pity for me.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise coming from above and she looked up to find a KR about to land, '_Great, the flying terror is here.' _It landed a couple yards away from her so she sprinted to it, not wanting to keep the people inside waiting, and who were the people inside waiting, Colonel Victor Hoffmen, and Liuetenent Anya Stroud herself. _'Oh joy,' _she thought as she walked in the KR, '_Hoffmens here.'_

Hoffmen and her never got along that well, he never wanted her to be in the army, and he was against it, he barely assigned her any missions, which , after a while, she got use to it.

She got in and quickly went to sit down, she never, _ever, _stood up in a Raven, expecially not a moving one. Once they had taken off Hoffmen walked over to her and surprisingly sat by her.

There was an Erie silence until Hoffmen decided to speak, "I'm sorry about your squad, kid." Stevie snorted and said, "You shouldn't be telling me sorry, you should be telling there families," she then looked out the door and continued, "I've already seen death before, and lost the people most dear to me, this wasn't a huge blow, although I honor there deaths."

She then removed all of the COG tags she had on, except hers, and handed them to Hoffmen, "I would appreaciate if you gave those to there familys, I would do it myself, but," she sighed and continued to look out the door, "People don't really like me, expecially familes."

"Now you don't know that." Hoffmen said looking at the tags. Stevie laughed a bit, he had no idea. She looked over and saw Hoffmen put the the tags in his pockets and then stand up to go his usual spot on the KR.

"I have a new mission for you," Stevie looked at him, "Wow, you usually only give me missions once a month." He couldn't tell if she was being a smartass or just saying it.

"You are to acompany Delta Squad on there mission to deploy the resonator." She raised her visible eyebrow, seeing how her right eye was covered by her hair, "Delta Squad?"

"Yes, actually I had a thought, how would you like to join Delta Squad." Stevie thought for a moment, "But I'm on the Omega Squad." Hoffmen sighed and looked over to her, "I'm sorry, Stevie, but a squad cannot consist of one person."

"Yeah, I guess," she looked at her COG tag and fiddled with it, she always had it showing, "Who's on the Delta Squad?" she decided to ask, she at least wanted to know her new squadmates names.

"Well, currently there's Marcus Fenix, Domanic Santiago, Augustus Cole, and Damon Baird, with Fenix being the leader." '_Fenix, interesting,' _had heard of Fenix's trail, and, personally, she didn't think he should have gone to prison, but that was just her opinion, and her opinion didn't matter.

"You will be dropped off near there location." The KR was steadying so it could land, "Wait a minute, I won't be dropped off, like, with them?" "No, there area is to hot, we can't get a KR in there."

_"_Don't worry, you'll be fine." Hoffmen gave her encouraging words, she just sighed, put her head in her hands and thought, '_I'm doomed.' _

The KR landed with a light thump and she saw Hoffmen put his and up to his ear, "Fenix, I got another Gear for your squad." she heard the radio crackle and a rough deep voice reply, "_How the hell is he going to get here, you said the area is to hot for Choppers!"_

"It is, so we're gonna land 'em in the courtyard approximately 300 yards from your position." Hoffmen finished as Stevie jumped out, "_Sir, not to sound rude, but 300 yards isn't a walk in the park, I mean, one soldier walking that far alone, I really don't think he's gonna make it."_

"Well," Hoffmen responded, "You haven't Met Private Pariah yet, Hoffmen Out." Stevie snicked as Hoffmen crossed his arms, "You didn't tell him I was a girl, did you?"

He shook his head, "Not a chance." Stevie laughed a bit and turned to face the way of her destination point, "You really think I can make it, sir?" she spoke with disbelief in her voice.

"I don't think you can Pariah, I know you can." Stevie turned back to him and a small smile graced her lips, "Thanks, Sir."

"Well, hell, if you couldn't make it I don't know why in the world the Chairmen would even let you be in this army." He gave her a wave and the KR took off in the direction they had just came from.

Stevie, it was just her now until she thought of something, '_Oh crap,'_she turned to the KR which was now a small speck in the distance, "Awwww, man," she gave a rough sigh, threw her arms up in the air and about shouted, "I DON"T EVEN KNOW MY SQUADS FREQUENCY!!"

"I'm as good as dead now!"she put her arms down and started to rub her temples, "Ok, Stevie, get it together, you know there position is 300 yards in the east direction."

She sighed again as she started wlaking in the direction of east. _'Why do bad things always happen to me!' _

* * *

Half an hour passed and Stevie Pariah had yet to see any enemy forces, errr, whatever. She had walked approximately about 250 yards, '_Almost there Stevie,'_ she thought to herself_, 'Almost there.'_

She kept walking while quietly humming to herself, this was boring to her, she at least wanted to kill_ one _Locust, mainly because she was bored out of her flippin mind.

'_Who knows. maybe the squad already left, maybe I'm walking towards no one, or nothing.'_ She sighed and failed to notice something creeping behind.

_Crack!_

She immediately turned around at the sound and thought, '_Karma. Karma, karma, karma!' _She was on high alert as cracks kept being heard all around her, '_Okay, I asked for one locust, not a ton!' _

Something caught her eye as she swirled around and shotgunned a wrench right in the head, "Boom! Headshot! Maybe not with a sniper, but a headshot none the less!"

_Crack!_

she turned around again and dodged a bullet from a Locust with a shot gun and then, with her own shotgun, shot him in the leg in which the Locust fell over in pain.

She picked up the still alive Locust and held it in front of her,her eyes widened as she saw about twenty Locust charging over a hill, straight at her.

She sighed and said to Locust, "Hope you're bullet proof, pal!"

* * *

Marcus Fenix's head shot up as he heard bullet fire about 25 yards from him, he and his squad had decided about ten minutes again to go to the soldiers position and meet up with him.

Apparently the rest of Delta heard it as they sprinted towards the sound, Once they reached it Damon Baird got out his sniper and looked at the battle field.

"Is it our guy Baird?" Augustus Cole asked his blond friend, "It's a, umm, well it looks like a-" "Just spit it out man!" Cole said impatiently, "Its a girl!"

"What?!" Marcus practically yelled at his squadmate, "Pretty sure guys, she looks to be about late teens." "Delta Get in there!" and all at once Domanic, Cole, and Marcus russed into the fight careful not to shoot the girl, while Baird stayed back and sniped.

* * *

Stevie was being pinned down by about seventeen Locust, she had took out about thirteen of the twenty, but had reiforcments came quickly after. She moved from her position and did a barrel roll to an enemy which she chainsawed in two, she smirked as blood spat into her left side of the face and she had to close her left eye to stop it from getting blood there.

"Delta get in there!" she heard someone yell so she looked up to find three men running up on her position, she was distracted by the men yelling something and failed to notice a Locust sneaking up behind her, she heard something and turned around to find a Locust with a revved up Lancer about to cut her in half.

They say that your life flashes before your eyes before you die, and in this case it kind of did for Stevie, she saw her brother, her mother and her father, and the day they all died.

She shook her head from the images and braced for the pain as she shut hers eyes tightly, she head a _Boom!_and felt something spray on her so she opened her eyes to find the Locust with the chainsaw on the ground, with his head blown off.

"Boom! Headshot!" she heard a voice yell, she turned and looked up the hill to see a blond man in blue goggles with a sniper rifle which then he got up and started to walk down the hill. She smirked at him while a man in a bandana come up to her, "You okay kid?"

"You kidding?" her grin widenned, "That was the best fun I've had in a while!" She saw all men raise there eyebrows and look at each other while the guy in the goggles walked up to them.

"Thanks by the way," she said to the blond man, "If it wasn't for you I would have been in two pieces by now, so I guess I owe you one already." He just shrugged and the man in the bandana spoke again, "What the hell are you doing out here, and alone?!"

"Oh, umm," she looked down, she wished Hoffmen would have just told them she was a girl, "actually I'm your new sq-" "Wait a minute," the blond man brought his hand up and ripped the COG tag off of her neck.

"Hey!" she retorted and tried to snatch it back but he just held her back with one hand, "What does it say, Baird?" the Latino man asked.

"Stevie Pariah : Gear ID : 3278956-H-38443." the man read it with a puzzled face as he still held the girl back. '_Fuck this.' _Stevie thought as she backed up, got out her shotgun, cocked it, and held it to the man's head.

"Give it back now, or I _will _blast your fucking head off." All four men looked shocked for a minute, wondering where a young girl got a shotgun.

The man stiffened a bit, but then, smirked, "You can't." She growled back and said in a low voice, "Why the fuck not." His smirk grew wider, "You owe me one."

This time she stiffened and felt a light blush go on her face and, reluctantly, lowered her shotgun, "Fine," she almost whispered, "Smartass."

"Don't worry, a lot of people call me that." He then handed it to the man in the bandanna which he then looked over it, "Hold on," the man started, "When Hoffmen radioed me he said that we had a Gear coming, right?" The other three men nodded.

"Well, I said that its going to be hard for him to get here." "Whats your point?" the blond man said getting very impatient, "Well, after I said that he said, _You haven't met Private Pariah yet." _She could see all men freeze up and she smirked.

"Whats a matter boys, shocked that you have a girl on your team?" she put her hands on her hips, this was kinda like when she joined Omega, only less guys.

She couldn't help but laugh, their faces were priceless, "So, let me get this straight," the dark one started, "We have a chick on our team?"

Stevie stopped laughing and frowned, "I have a name you know, and its not chick, or doll, or babe, or honey, or any other repulsive names like that."

"Now," she reached out to man in the bandana, "Please can I have my tag back." He grunted and handed them back to her. She put it over her head and wore it so it was showing.

"Now you all know my name thanks to some smartass," she glared at the blond man, "Now It would be nice to know your names."

The Latino was first to speak, "Domanic Santiago, but you can just call me Dom." "Augustus Cole baby!" the African American was next to speak, although he kinda shouted it.

"Wait, you mean like, Cole as in 'the Cole Train'?" she just had to ask, "You know it! The one and only!" she smiled, her father was a HUGE fan of his, was.

"Marcus, Marcus Fenix." the man in the bandanna spoke next, he nodded as a greeting, "And now all that is left is the smartass." She smirked and waited for him to talk.

Once he didn't say anything Marcus said, "Baird." Not to tell her his name, but like a 'get to it' kind of thing, the man sighed and then finally spoke, "Damon Baird."

"Well, pleasure to meet all of you, pleasure to meet most of you." She then brought her hand up to her mouth, "*cough* smartass *cough* *cough*."

"Now that thats done, we should get the resonator to the factory, right?" Marcus nodded, "Dom, still got that plan of yours?" "You know it." Dom said nodding.

"Well then, lets get going."

* * *

**You don't know how much I wanted to keep writing, but a chapter has to end sometimes, right? lol. I don't know if i'll be good with this story or not, I still need to get the gory parts down, and like I said before if you read The Nightmare After Halloween, and then thought that this would be like that, i guess your wrong, this isn't like my other story where a girl gets stuck in a place called Halloween Town, this is were a girl fights for her life and humanity along her teamates sides, and if you think that the same, you need to go see a doctor :D**

**Sorry, i'm rambling, but for those of you that actually go to my profile you'll notice that my name is Stevie, so yeah, I used my first name, okay?**

**And don't forget to go to my profile to see a picture of Stevie Pariah, and like I said before in the picture she looks a little younger, so try and picture her a bit older than the picture, k, boy I said picture alot. I might change the tittle to, so if you have a suggestion for a better title, please, suggest it!**

**Anyway.**

**Please, Please Review! and**

**Thanks For Reading**


	2. All the Men in The World Are Perverts

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: don't own gears of war aka GoW

**Yay, chapter two, woop-e! Anywho this is chapter two in my story and it shows how I think most men in the world are perverts, the only time a male is not a perfect is when they're young or when they're old, or of course they could be gay, moving on. About the whole Mary-Sue thing, I don't know who mary sue is, sorry, i've heard of her but never read/saw/ect. about her, all I know that she a girl, she is a girl, right? O.o Baird is in his mid-thirties? I didn't know that, well he's younger in this story, i'm gonna say he's in his twenty's, my story my things, yes Baird is NOT mine but i'm just gonna say he's in his twenty's, okie-deh, and she's seventeen going on eighteen, duuh! XP And is it that obvious about Baird, nevermind, don't answer that, in fact i'm gonna delete that, arrggh, to. lazy. to. push. delete. button!!!! Curse you lazyiness!!!**

**On With teh story!**

* * *

Delta Squad walked up on a compound with a metal wall in-closing it, Stevie was walking behind Baird and Cole, with Marcus and Dom walking in front of them.

'_Wait a minute,' _she thought looking at the compound, _'This looks like a Stranded base!'_

She glared at it and then stopped and watched the rest walk up to it, she could still her them talking as Dom said, "Hey, man Franklin here," to the Stranded who apparently was watching the gate.

Marcus looked around and then at her, he moved his head a little to indicate her wanted her over there, reluctantly, she walked over and stood by Cole and Baird.

The Stranded noticed her and she looked away, although she could still feel his eyes on her, "Yep, usual spot," he said answering Dom's question, the gate opened and they walked in but before it close she heard, and probably all of delta heard him say, "Don't get to cold in there chicky."

She growled and rolled her eyes, "Pig." She got more nervous as they continued threw the compound, she knew every Stranded in that compound was looking at her.

The rest of delta most of known it two as they made a square around her, so she was in the middle, "Hey chicketta," a Stranded by a fire said out loud, "Wanna come warm yourself by the fire, plenty of room."

She looked the other way, took a deep breath, and tried to calm her nerves. Delta squad walked up to three men, one was slightly dark with it looked like night-vision goggles on, and to others which she guessed to be his body guards.

She looked away again as she felt both the body guards eyes on her and she discreetly hide behind Baird.

"Hey, Santiago!" the man said to Dom, "Sorry man, no news on the lady, you know I would tell." The man then leaned in and said to Dom quietly, "Hey man, I don't want people seeing us together, its not good for business."

Dom looked back at the rest of delta squad and began to talk, "I need the junker man." The man looked surprised for a moment and then shook his head vigorously, "No way man, your crazy if you think I'm gonna give you my ride."

Dom glared at the man and shook his own head he then lifted his arm and started to poke the man vigorously, "You owe me! I'm calling in the favor, right here, right now."

The two body guard started to advance when Franklin lifted his arm slightly and they stopped.

"Okay, man, okay, on one condition," he pointed to Baird and Cole, "They stay here, we could use the extra guns, man, its collateral." She could she Dom smirk and nod some, "Done."

The man smirked back and gave him the keys. Marcus and Dom started walking and Stevie followed slowly when the man said, "Hey! No more favors asshole!" She heard Dom grunt and sighed with relief as they were almost out of the compound.

"Hey, Hey! Hold on Santiago!" Dom, Marcus, and Stevie all turned and faced him, "What about are condition?!" Dom raised an eyebrow and looked at Cole and Baird, "They're staying here, that was the condition."

The man shook his head, "Yeah they're here, but what about the babe behind you, man." Stevie immediately froze, she did not want to stay here, not with these Stranded.

The man then smirked, "You see, we don't have any women at this compound, and we, as men, can get a _bit_ lonely, if ya know what I mean."

"You said you wanted them, not her." The man laughed a little, "I said 'they' and I know that doll was standing behind the blond guy, so, she stays to, or, no junker."

Stevie growled a bit, '_Karma! Karma! Karma!' _She then sighed again and looked down, guess she had to, "Now wait a minute," Marcus begun and Stevie quickly cut him off, "Its okay, Marcus, I'll stay," she then walked up in front of both and them, "But if any of you assholes touch me, I will shotgun your fucking head off, and I mean it."

This made the man laugh all the more and a wide smirk spread across his face, "You should know where your place is, bitch." Stevie immediately froze as she thought of her past, when the Stranded out-casted her, when she was treated like dirt.

"Watch it." Baird 's voice shook her out of it and she looked up to see him glaring fiercely at the guy, which, he just laughed even more, Stevie found her courage and commented, "Love to laugh, don't you bastard."

The man stopped laughing, but still had a sick smirk on his face, he motioned with his head for her to come here, Stevie let out a small raspy breath and, glaring at the man the whole way, walked over.

"Good, girl," his smirk grew all the more bigger as he turned to Dom, "Okay, Santiago, I got the chick, you can go." "I am _not _an object." Stevie retorted still glaring, "Well in here you are."

Dom and Marcus looked at each other, and back at Stevie, she could tell they were uncertain if they should go, so, she put on a smile and said, "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine, plus I have the Smartass and Cole here, so, it'll be okay." She heard Baird grunt from behind her.

They still seemed a bit uncertain but Marcus nodded and they left to go get the junker.

Stevie held back a sigh and turned to see all the men, once again, staring at her. She started to feel a little nervous about it and rubbed the back of her neck, but then Baird commented, "You know you guys should learn its not polite to stare," he put his hands on his hips, "I know, I know, I'm gorgeous." he smirked.

Stevie, since the first time they arrived, giggled a little, only a little, but Baird was satisfied with it and his smirk grew. "Looks like we have a smartass in the facility", Stevie turned and looked at him, she had momentarily forgotten about Franklin, and crept closer to Baird.

"You know I wouldn't classify you as a smartass," Baird said with his hands still on his hips, "I would classify you as a Jackass, or even an Asshole." he smiled at the man.

Stevie couldn't help but smirk, Baird was a smartass at sometimes, and he was called it a lot of times, but he seemed to know about turning it on the person, rather than himself.

The man sighed and shook his head, "You should watch it." he took a step forward along with his bodyguards, "Around here you could get your head blown off for saying that kind of shit."

Baird just shrugged, "You seemed to do it a lot, although I bet Stevie would have blown your head off if you would have kept it up." She could resist but to laugh a bit more and this time even Cole chuckled.

The man just smiled and then looked at the girl beside him, "Stevie?" he chuckled a bit, she narrowed her eyes at him, she hated it when people made fun of her name, "Shut up!" she stepped in front of Baird, "I'm proud of my Name, so what if its a bit boyish, my mother loved it and so do I!"

"Awwww," he chuckled a bit more and crossed his arms, "I think I hit a wittle nerve." the men around him also chuckled a bit and Stevie could feel her face going red, "Did you wittle mommy also give you those goggles, or what about that attitude? ha, ha," he once again chuckled.

"I bet your mom was a bitch." Stevie had him on the ground in a second with herself on top of him and one of her hands smushing his face in the dirt, she cocked her shotgun with one arm and held it to his head, "Say one more fucking word about my mother, and I will blow off all of your limbs one at a time, let you almost die by bleeding, and then, when your almost dead I'll blow your fucking head off."

All the men were taken back for a few moments, even Baird and Cole were shocked, yes Baird had been threaten with her shotgun before, but not as violent as this.

Franklin had one eye shut to keep dirt from getting in it, he mumbled something but then he smirked, "What?!" Stevie pushed the shotgun into his hard harder, "Do you think I'm kidding?"

"No, I don't actually," he chuckled a little, "The why the hell are you laughing?!" "Because, you shoot me once, and you'll all be dead in five seconds" she looked up to find about every stranded out, looking at them, and they all had guns, "So go for it." his smirk grew.

She scowled and let up a little, "Besides," he started again, "I believe I'm suppose to be on top." She stopped and looked at there position, she could feel a light blush coming on and quickly got off the man, who started to laugh, and all the other Stranded joined in.

She turned and faced Baird and Cole but instead of looking at them she looked at the ground and she could feel her face getting redder and redder as the men continued to laugh.

She closed her eyes tightly and wished it would all go away, that her family were still alive, that she stilled lived in her home, and that she never had to fight in this stupid, stupid war.

* * *

_A young girl at the age of about six skipped happily down a dirt road leading to a big white house. Her brown, slightly curly, hair was down to her shoulders and it bounced with every step she took._

_Her eyes were big and hazel and looked like they were full of life. She hummed a nice little tune as she neared the house and saw a women wearing a straw hat picking flowers in the front yard._

_She stopped when she got to her and smiled, "Hi momma!" The women looked up and smiled back, she also had brown hair, but she had blue eyes, instead of Hazel._

_"Hi, sweetheart." her voice sounded kind and gentle, and it went along perfectly with her smile, "Watcha-doing?" the girl put her hands behind her back and started to sway slightly, "I'm just picking flowers for the vase on the dinner table, the other ones are almost dead."_

_The girl nodded and looked around, "Where's Ricky?" The women looked back down and continued to pick the flowers, "Your brother is over at Jason's." "Oh," she stated plainly and sighed obviously bored, "Is papa still at work?" She saw the women nod and she sighed again, "I guess I'll just go inside then."_

_She started toward the house again but stopped when she heard her name, "Stevie, darling, since your brother isn't here to help, you wouldn't mind helping me, would you?"_

_The girl whirled around showing the women a huge smile and said, "Would I ever!" This made the women laugh a bit and look back up at the girl._

_In which the girl smiled back, happy as ever, she sat down next to the women and started to pick some of the flowers, humming the same little tune in which the mother started to hum it as well._

_And they sat there picking flowers, without a care in the world._

* * *

Stevie shook her head trying to escape the memories and still had her eyes tight shut but she could still hear the men laughing, "Shut up." she about whispered but the men paid no mind.

She gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tighter, "I said shut up!" she whirled and and fired her shotgun, of course she wasn't aiming to kill, just to scare, all the men at once stopped laughing and she opened her eyes to find she missed Franklin by an inch, she could hear him gulp.

She cocked her shotgun, pointed it at him, and glared, "Come on, keep laughing, I dare you." she was a bit surprised on how much hatred was in her voice.

Franklin gulped again and finally stood up, got his composure and he held out his hand, "Give me that shotgun," he took a step forward with every other Stranded in the compound, "Now."

Stevie scowled, she knew they couldn't fight all these people, she sighed and glared at him some more, but, recluntently, gave him her shotgun, which when she did he smirked.

Franklin then turned to the men and lifted his head slightly, apparently dismissing them, and then he turned back to the Gears, "You have got to be the roughest chick I've ever meet."

Stevie, still glaring replied, "You would be after what I've been through." the man was about to reply back when the Gears radio crackled, "_Baird, Baird are you there?_"

Baird reached up to his ear and, along with Stevie and Cole, walked out of hearing distance of the Stranded, "_How are you guys doing? More importantly how's Stevie doing?" _Stevie sighed at his comment.

"I'm fine Marcus, although most of them here are assholes, especially that Franklin guy, but if he ever makes fun of my mother again I'm apologizing in advance for what ever I do to him."

The radio crackled again, "_That good, huh?" _Stevie allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "_Well, we're almost at the station, hang tight guys." _she then clicked her radio off and put her hands on her hips, "Man, I really wanna leave." She sighed once more and kicked a rock.

_Crack!_ She looked up, and then looked at Baird and Cole and asked, "Did you guys hear that?" Baird looked around, "Hear what?" She just rolled her eyes at him and turned to walk back to Franklin.

she held out her hand, "Give me my gun back," she smiled, "Now." Franklin looked at her with a stern glare, "Excuse me?" Stevie cleared her throat, "Give me my fucking shotgun, _now_."

He crossed his arms, "Why the fu-" "Boom!" his voice was cut off by a loud explosion as they at the gate to find two boomers and a whole lot of Locust standing behind them.

She narrowed her eyes and pushed Franklin to cover, she was still beside them, "Boom!" another shot was fired and it almost hit Baird and Cole, which they quickly took cover, along with the rest of the stranded.

She started firing her lancer and the two Boomers along with Cole and Baird, and she could feel bullets fly past her, she took cover behind the rock again and was she was reloaded finally responded,

"Thats Why!"

* * *

**All right own with teh criticism! X3 yes I meant to spell the wrong there 0~0 nyaahhh, nyaaaah! One more thing about Stevies age and Bairds's age and all that, um, i wanna say crap but that might be offensive O.o, anyway If you guys guess how many years my parents are apart you get a special, oh, idk, something special!**

**Please Review! and**

**Thanks for Reading**


	3. Click Click Boom!

**All right, I was a BIT mad with Lady Ravenshadow's review, I know I asked for helpful critism, but jeez, break my heart why don't cha T~T and with the ChairMAN and HoffMAN thing, excuse me, man, lay off, although I appreciate the review, :3, lol**

**Thank you screennameless For telling me that, i now know what a mary sue is, and i know it is kinda creepy for her to be liking someone older because she's a minor, but nothing big big gonna happen romance wise anyway, i don't even think that shes gonna kiss the guy she develops a crush on, no, thats more like in the next story, where's shes eighteen and actually an adult! So all she does is develop a crush and they have amny fluffy**** moments :3 And one more ting, tank you Purple Zombies for your review, totally made my day :3 and I will keep reading your _Not So Conventional,_ promise_, _and for the people reading this story, that haven't read that story, I think your missing out, so be a nice person and go check out her story, won't be disappointed :D**

****

Now that thats over with,

On with meh Story, Hoorah!

* * *

Stevie cursed herself for getting into cover so close to the enemy, she had gotten her shotgun back from Franklin but after that he ran like a rat back to his shelter with his stupid, stupid body guards.

She looked around and saw that Baird and Cole had taken shelter a bit farther back and she thought, '_Of course I have to be in the front, I mean co-' _her thoughts were interrupted by a voice yelling, "Frag out!"

She looked over to see Baird throw a grenade and right after he motioned for her to come her, she nodded and looked briefly at the enemy and tried to sprint over to their position.

Bullets flew past her and she cursed as she had to take cover behind a broken column, '_Stupid Cyclone!' _she pouted to herself and looked over to see Baird pointing at her, '_What is he doing?' _she thought as she examined him, _'Waving at me?'_

Her eyes widened as she heard the oh-so familiar sound of a lancer being revved up, almost subconsciously she revved up hers and turned to find a cyclops right behind her about to cut her in two.

She scowled and raised her arm to cut him first but they did it at the same time and she found herself in a chainsaw match against the Locust.

"Shit!" Baird said to himself as he saw the Stevie going up against a Locust, he didn't know how strong she was, but he knew she probably wasn't strong enough to win in a chainsaw match.

He cursed under his breath as he did a roadie run to her position, he then cocked his shotgun, aimed, and _boom _one headless Locust. Stevie gave a sigh of relief as she and Baird ducked back into cover, "Thanks,"

"You owe me another one." Baird said and he smirked at her, Stevie just rolled her eyes as a reply and they suddenly heard, "_Grind!" A _mirage of bullets went flying pasted there position and they both ducked down lower as a Grinder fired upon them, "Double Shit!"

Stevie scowled again and put up her lancer to try and blind shoot it, she could feel the bullets going past her arm seemingly inches away from hitting her.

"_Boom!" _Her eyes widened as she quickly pulled her arm back, She winced as she felt the bullet graze her jacket and she the clutched her arm as she saw blood run down it, yes, her jacket was bullet proof, well sort of, the bullets still hurt if they hit her, and her pockets were like targets, but her clothing couldn't fight back an impact of a boom shot, even if it only grazed it.

She shut her eyes as pain started to rise in her left arm cursed under her breath. Baird had close his eyes when he heard the boomer's voice and dust swept there area, when he opened them he saw Stevie clutching her arm and blood running down it.

"Mother-" he stopped himself from saying the rest and he glanced at Cole who was taking cover behind a rock with some other Stranded.

He looked back at Stevie and saw that she was still clutching her arm, "Stay here," Stevie looked at him and a small smirk appeared on her face, "Awww, I was just about to go get some ice-cream!"

"Hey," he smiled, "I'm suppose to be the smartass, remember?" She snorted back and he then sprinted over to Cole, ducking behind covetr every now and then, '_Well, this is great!' _Stevie thought to herself as she sat back behind cover.

Baird finnally reached Cole and ducked by him, then sighed, "Was up, baby?!" Cole said to him while shooting at a Locust, he was apparently enjoying himself, "Stevie's hurt." Cole glanced at Baird and kept shooting, "How bad?"

"I don't know! I think a boom shot may have grazed her arm!" he could hear Cole give a rough sigh as the Locust he was shooting finally went down.

"Did you radio Marcus?" Cole asked the blond and momentarily ducked to reload, "Well, shit, of course I radioed him while I was being held down by a Boomer and a Grinder, I even ordered a pepperoni pizza."

Cole shook his head at him and started firing again, "Then radio him now!" This time Baird gave a rough sigh and reached up to his ear, "Marcus, hey, Marcus come in!"

His radio crackled and a familiar rough voice replied, "_Marcus here, we have the junker and are coming back to the compound." _"Well you better hurry!" Baird almost shouted because of the noise.

"Stevie has an injured arm, and we're getting are asses kicked, so don't take any detours!" His radio crackled again, "_We'll be there asap, Marcus out."_

Stevie started to get drowsy as her eyes drooped, "_No, I have to stay conscious!" _she tried to steady her breathing, she was still losing blood, and that was a bad thing, a very bad thing.

Her vision started to blur as she tried to keep er head up "_Its no use," _her eyes drooped more and she started to take deeper breaths, blackness came into her vision and just when it was about to completely cloud it she felt strong arms pick her up and before she knew it she was inside a small hut.

She struggled to open her eyes and slowly but surely she was getting her vision back, although it was still blurred she could see that she was indeed in someones arms, "Stevie, hey, Stevie can you hear me?!"

She finally opened her eyes all the way to find Damon Baird looking down at her with concern in his eyes, she blinked a couple times and grunted as a response.

"I'm gonna need you to try and stay awake, okay?" She nodded slowly and closed her eyes, boy, she was tired. She could feel him set her down and he started to look at the wound while rolling up her sleeve and she winced in pain, "Sorry."

She shut her eyes tighter and just nodded signaling that he should go on. He slowly and carefully rolled up the rest of her sleeve and looked at the wound, fortunately, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

You could see red flesh and it was bleeding badly, but at least you couldn't see the bone. He looked around and cursed to himself, he had to wrap it in something to try and stop the bleeding, but what?

He looked back at Stevie and saw that she had a cloth around her neck, apparently a small scarf and he carefully took it. As he carefully tied it around her wound he looked up as he heard something above him.

Hesitantly, he left Stevie for a moment and looked out the door and into the sky. He cursed once again as he saw Reavers flying overhead, "And of fucking course," he began to himself.

"Triple Shit."

* * *

**I'm gonna be quick as i can because I have to go to a place that's like three hours away and my moms getting mad at me because i'm on teh computer so, tell me how ya like it, I just had to do the 'Shit' 'Double Shit' and 'Triple Shit' thing, just had teh X3**

**The winner of guessing how many years my family is apart, 'ScreenNameless' your probably like, 'But I didn't guess O.o' well in your review you said your aunt and uncle and 17 years apart, thats exactly how far my parents are, and since no one else guessed, you win! Idk what you win, ummm, anything special you would like me to do? O_o, well here, you get a cybercake, woohoo, yes its cyber and not real but pretend! lol**

**Wait, one more, thing, somebody please tell me what the heck Wilco means, I think it means, okay, or alright, or something like that but I can't stand not knowing what it means exactly, someone please tell! *flails***

***Stops flailing* Anywho, heh, heh,**

**Please Review, and**

**Thanks For Reading**


	4. Ahahahahehoha!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gears of War only Stevie**

**Taaaaaddaaaaaahhh! A New Chapter, aren't you happy? :3 Ummm, I can't remember If I had any reviews to respond to, but Lady Ravenshadow: when you said 'my work isn't perfect but it's dam near close!' I thought that was rude to say on another person's story. I'm not trying to be mean; I just don't think that was constructive to me.**

**Also, I have a beta now (who is totally awesome by the way) so the grammer should be better.**

**Anywho thank you for telling me what Wilco means! My mom keeps bugging me so just read the chapter!!**

* * *

Stevie breathed in short raspy gasps and she fought to keep her eyes open. She gasped, gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tightly as a shock went up her arm.

She opened her eyes back up to find Baird with his hand to his ear. He asked, "Um, hello? Marcus? Where the fuck are you guys?!" She strained to hear the answer: "_We're almost there; we can see the compound now."_

"Well about fucking time!" Baird growled and shut his radio off. He then looked at the sky before turning his attention back to Stevie, who had once again shut her eyes in pain.

He quickly went back to her side and made sure the wrapping around her wound was tight. Although the cloth was red with blood, he was relieved to find that it had stopped bleeding.

"So," she murmured, causing Baird to look up. "Are Marcus and Dom here yet?" Her voice was raspy, but at least she could talk. "Almost, the bastards say they can see the compound, but you can never know with them.

A small smile graced her lips. "The 'bastards'?" Baird just shrugged and sat beside her, fiddling with something on his arm. It was silent for a minute or two.

"Hey," Baird finally broke the silence, although he did not look at her. "I've been wondering for a while: what the hell is a kid like you doing in the army?"

Stevie gave a small laugh, although it came out as a cough. "A kid like me? I can't really answer that." He looked at her confused, "So you don't know why your in the army?"

She gave a rough sigh and shrugged, "Not really, I guess its because I wanted to do something, to help the human race, not just be a," she searched for the word, "a nuisance."

He snorted. "You can help the human race by being a mother. That's the main reason why women can't fight in the army; they're child-bearers." Stevie sat up a bit more and closed her eyes.

"I had a hysterectomy." She said calmly. "What?" Baird just stared at her, still confused. "It's when you have this type of disease so you need to get your, like, I don't know, the thing in a girl's private part removed, you know the thing that lets you have babies. So even if I was to have sex with a guy I could not become pregnant," she finished.

Baird shifted uncomfortably before continuing, "Well, that strikes down being a child-bearer, but non-the-less you're still a kid." She glared at him. "I'm going to be eighteen in like two months."

"Oh well," he crossed his arms, "excuse me!" She scoffed and looked away from him, "Not excused." He just snorted again.

" 'Going' was the key word there, I just don't understand why the hell the Chairman would allow a kid join the army."

"Well, that's one thing we have in common," She looked back at him and smiled, "Neither do I." Baird stared at her blankly, not knowing what to say, he just shook his head.

"_Baird, this is Marcus, come in." _Baird quickly reached up to his ear, "Baird here."

"_Where the hell are you guys!!!" _Baird cringed at his voice, "Jeez, calm down, and your answer, in some, weird, little, disgusting hut, why?" His radio crackled and this time Dom's voice came through.

"_Sorry about that, man, he's in a pissy mood." _Baird sighed and rubbed his temples, "When the hell are you guys going to get here?" They heard a small chuckle from his radio.

"_We already are, dumbass." _Baird immediately stood up and went to the door. He cautiously peered out of it, "All I see is a Locust body's everywhere."

_"No shit, while you two were in where ever the hell you are we had to handle the Locust!" _Baird just scoffed at Dom. "I think Marcus's oh-so-nice personality is started to rub off on you, man. Still, where are you guys, seriously."

He heard a snort from the other side, "_Look up." _Baird sighed and complied. Sitting on top of the Gate were Marcus, Dom, and Cole. Cole and Dom waved at him while Marcus just shook his head.

"I don' know man, all I see up there is a couple of assholes, oh wait-" Marcus's voice cut him off, "_It is so important to your job that you do not finish that sentence."_

Baird just snorted, "Yes, sir, Mr. Asshole, sir." Baird's eye slightly widen as Marcus raised his lancer and fired a couple shots. They missed him, of course, but Baird jumped back into the hut anyway.

He could hear Dom and Cole's laughter from outside and just growled, turning his radio off.

Baird crouched beside Stevie. "Okay, sleeping beauty, time to rise and shine."

Stevie just rolled her eyes and attempted to stand up. Luckily, she had a rock to lean on.

"Oh, come on," Baird grumbled. "It hit your arm, not your leg." She glared at him. "Doesn't mean I don't feel immense pain." He cleared his throat and scooped her up into his arms bridal style. "Happy now?"

She quickly looked away as a light blush appeared on her face, although Baird took no notice. When he started walking she winced at the pressure on her wound.

"Sorry." She just let out a breath and shut her eyes, not bothering to answer. A few moments later without opening her eyes she said, "Baird." He looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." He just snorted, "What the hell for?" She finally opened her eyes and looked up at the dark night sky, "For being a nuisance."

He just shook his head at her. "You need some self-confidence."

"I mean it." She kept looking up, her mind elsewhere. "I joined the army to _not _be a nuisance, but I guess I'm doing just that."

She let out a small cough and shut her eyes. "Put me down." Baird stopped walking and stared at her. "Now look, I'm not goi-"

"It's okay Baird, please put me down." He looked at her for a couple more seconds and then, reluctently, set her down gently on the pavement.

Stevie winced a bit but didn't complain. She gave Baird a small smile and began to stand. As she rose she felt a slight wave of pain go through her arm but ignored it and stood up completely.

She coughed a bit and slowly started to walk toward the Junker. Silently, Baird walked beside her. Marcus, Dom, and Cole waited for them in front of the Junker.

As they approached Cole walked up to Baird and whispered, "Man, that just ain't right, letting her walk on her own." Baird glared at him, "She told me to set her down. What was I gonna do? Say no? Besides, it's not like she injured her leg."

Cole just shook his head at him and walked back to the Junker to help Stevie get in.

Baird cursed under his breath and followed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The large vehicle rolled downed the rocky path bouncing every now and then. Dom was in the drivers seat while Marcus was in the passenger's.

Cole sat behind him, and Baird behind Dom. Stevie was asleep in the back lying down with her head behind Baird's seat and her legs behind Cole's.

The Junker was eerily silent except for the occasional grunt from someone hitting their head on the ceiling. Baird sighed and looked at his window, '_Hasn't this been a fun day.'_

He sighed once more, closed his eyes, and rested his head on the seat. '_At least nothing else can go wrong.' _At that moment a loud clucking sound came from the back making Stevie jump out of her sleep. All at once they stopped moving.

Baird growled, "Of fucking course!" He stood up and went to the front, "Umm, hello dipshit, we're not moving?" Dom looked at him. "Umm, hello smartass, I'm not a mechanic!"

He shook his head at the Latino, reached over, and pressed a light blue button. A rumbling sound could be heard from the front as it started to open up making a large doorway.

Marcus looked at Stevie. "Will you be okay?" She just scowled at him and stood up, leaning on the chair.

"My _arm _is hurt, not my leg; can you not comprehend that?" He just growled at her and turned away, so Stevie took the opportunity to stick her tongue out at the back of his head.

Marcus and Dom walked out followed by the rest, Stevie holding her arm and Baird and Cole holding up the rear. As they walked away from the Junker, Stevie sighed, "Why is it that every squad I'm on has no mechanic."

"Yo, Baird's a mechanic, baby!" Cole chimed in cheerfully. She blinked at the ex-thrashball player. "Really?" She then looked at Baird with the hint of admiration in her eyes.

"Does that mean he can fix it?" Dom asked looking back at them. "Man, Baird can fix anything! He just needs the right parts!" Cole replied enthusiastically. Baird just grunted.

"We don't have parts, so stop chatting and walk faster." Marcus growled not even bothering to look at them. Stevie just scowled at him.

"Well, look everyone, it's Mr. Sunshine from Happy Town!" He growled again: "Don't start." Stevie was about to retort but decided against it. Getting Marcus Fenix angry at you when you had a hurt arm wasn't exactly the _best _idea in the world.

They walked on in silence for a about ten minutes until reaching a what seemed to be a huge factory-like building. Stevie gave a sigh of relief, "Finally."

Baird just scoffed at her, "It wasn't that far." Making a stupid face, Stevie scoffed back, "_It wasn't that far; I'm a smartass. Durrrr!" _

Dom and Cole immediately broke out into laughter while Marcus smirked despite himself. Stevie let out a high-pitched giggle.

"Ahahahahehoha." Baird pretended to laugh making Stevie, Dom, and Cole laugh all the more.

_Aaaarrrhhhhh!!! _Everyone abruptly stopped as they heard an ear-piercing scream.

"What was that?" Stevie asked no one in particular while looking around. "Your mother." She glared at the blond who put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, look, you started it."

She shook her head at him and keep scanning the the area. Something light ran past her vision. "We've got wretches!" Everyone made sure their guns were loaded.

_Aaaaaarrrhhh! _What looked like to be a glowing wretch jumped down from where he was hidden on the building and started to run toward Stevie.

She brought up her Lancer, aimed, and fired. The wretch's head seemed to explode in a million pieces while the rest of its body fell limp on the ground.

She walked up to it and smirked triumphantly holding her lancer up with her good arm and putting one foot on it. "As Baird says," She puffed out her chest and tried to look stronger, "Ahahahahehoha!" She frowned, "I think."

Her eyes widened as two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from the wretch. She closed her eyes tightly as she heard a small _Boom! _And fell to the ground.

She opened her eyes to find that the wretch had actually exploded into a million pieces. "Dumbass," She looked at the source of the voice to find Baird standing up and brushing himself off.

"You now owe me twice." He then smirked and outstretched his hand. Stevie looked at it for a moment and then placed her own hand on his. He easily pulled her up into a standing position.

They looked over to see Cole shooting another wretch. When it died, it also blew up. "Well, that's just great, exploding wretches!" Baird growled as he took out another one with his Lancer.

They fell back with Marcus, Dom and Cole as more wretches came. Stevie, despite her arm, was doing quite well taking them out, usually getting them in the head.

About ten more were coming their way when Stevie growled, "Fuck it!" She then got out a frag grenade, aimed, and threw right in-between all the wretches.

All of Delta Squad closed their eyes as a light bright came from the crowd of wretches. Stevie breathed a sigh of relief.

"I am seriously getting tired of all the detours we're taking." She looked up. "But at least we're at the factory!"

Baird shook his head and walked in front of her. "Then, let's actually go in before we take anymore 'detours'." Stevie smirked at him.

"Agreed!"

* * *

**I really don't wanna write to much right now so,**

**Please Review and**

**Thanks For Reading!!! *flails***


End file.
